Una conversación mas
by cherrysky
Summary: Aquella noche despues de los Teen Choice Awards 2013 Darren y Chris tuvieron una conversacion mas Advertencia : Fanfic a favor del CrissColfer


Darren Criss y Chris Colfer se pertenecen a si mismos y entre si

Este fanfic lo escribo debido a la falta de CRISSCOLFER que sentimos todos en los TCA del 11 DE AGOSTO

Y también porque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la perfeta imagen de Chris cargando a Brian durante la entrevista

Si eres fan de Miarren o de Chill , estas por leer un fic a favor del CrissColfer y recuerda que todos merecemos respeto

¡A leer!

* * *

Una conversación mas

* * *

Darren Criss estaba por cerrar el Skype porque eran las 4 de la mañana y conducir los Teen Choice Awards 2013 había sido muy divertido pero al mismo tiempo agotador cuando noto que del lado derecho de su pantalla aparecía el nombre de Chris y decidió llamarlo , pero notò que Chris lo aceptó solo como llamada

-hola Chris

-¿hubo suerte entonces?

-¡ya lo creo!

-pensé que yo era el único despierto a esta hora Darren

-pues creo que te equivocaste ….. ¿Por qué solo llamada ?

-¿Qué ?

-te mande una video llamada y no te veo

-y para qu….

-¡oh Chris! a tus fans les diste video llamadas a mi también

-tu no eres un fan

-¿Quién te dijo que no lo soy ?

-mis fans me valoran , me emparejan contigo , me vigilan , aman mi trasero , creen que estoy enamorado de las llamas , veneran a Brian y están más al pendiente de mi vida personal que yo

-yo te valoro, yo soy partidario del CrissColfer, yo te vigilo en el estudio, no amo tu trasero pero me parece que cumple las expectativas , yo se que no estás enamorados de las llamas sino más bien de Chewbacca , yo idolatro a Brian y … se de tu vida privada

-¿Chewbacca? ahora si me hiciste quedar como un completo nerd

-vamos Chris déjame verte

-te lo advierto darren un solo comentario de mi aspecto y hago que te cancelen la cuenta de vine

-quita la imagen de Brian Chris

Acto seguido Darren vio a un Chris cansado con ojeras , despeinado y con toda la camisa abierta

-pero si te ves…

-un adjetivo darren uno solo y mañana tus fans estarán tan tristes por la falta de vines que harán un TT #Queremosunvinededarren porque TU cerraste la cuenta y será por culpa tuya _Dare_….

-no es necesario que sufran tanto , esta bien me callaré ¿Qué tal estas ? me refiero a ….

-dime que no molestaste a Lea

-no la moleste

-Te vi hablando con Naya

-solo hable con ella y salude a los demás

-bien

-espera… ¿me viste ?

-eh… si

-¡oh Chris! Me viste ¿Y que te pareció ?

-Lucy se veía muy linda

-ah si pero…

-fue un gran detalle que pusieran dont stop believing cuando Lea….

-si pero …

-fue perfecto ver a Demi y a los jonas ahí si quiere mi opinión

-si Chris si… eso…

Me gusto que Ashton por fin dijera que compartimos el mismo nombre

-crei que nunca lo diría

-¿Por qué pronunciaste mal el apellido de Britney? creciste con esa música Darren yo también

-estaba en el guion

-¿y desde cuando haces y dices lo que esta en el libreto ?

-bueno yo…. Fue mi segunda entrega de premios y no quería fallar

-fue… agradable que Jim Parsons ganara – djo Chris entre cerrando un poco los ojos y Darren se acerco a la computadora para percibir mejor la expresión de Chris

-estas… ¿bien con eso ?

-si, lo estoy es solo un ….

-yo no lo estoy y tus fans tampoco

Oh Darren …. Te agradezco el intento pero yo se que incluso tu amas el _bazinga _ de Sheldon

-si pero también amo como levanta la ceja Kurt Hummel

-esa acción no es solamente de Kurt –dijo Chris cubriendo su boca al tiempo que bostezaba

-me alegra que pienses asi y … ¿Brian ? ¿cuando le compraste ese collar?

-hace unos… ¿viste mi platica con los fans ? –dijo Chris abriendo los ojos

-¿no debía ?

-no …. Bueno ….y ¿para que la viste ?

-¿para que viste tu los teen choice ?

-para distraerme , para ver a Amber, para ver a mi Lea

-ah pues yo la vi porque quería ver a tu invitado

-pero si tu sabias que seria Brian

-¿y? nunca me cansare de ver a Brian

-pero el si se cansara de verte a ti es mas a veces creo que hasta se cansa de mi y yo soy …

-su mascota

-yo también te aprecio Darren –dijo Chris entre cerrando los ojos de nuevo

-sabes que tengo razón hombre no te enfades , de cualquier manera no te iba a entregar el premio yo asi que …. Me alegra que perdieras

-yo también te quiero Darren dijo Chris moviendo su cursor de un lado a otro

-aunque te resulte difícil creerlo yo si te quiero Chris y me alegro de que no ganaras porque sino mañana todos los partidarios del CrissColfer habrían colapsado el internet con su ira

- y ¡dale! ¿Qué tienes tu con esa pareja Darren?

-no es "esa" pareja es nuestra pareja

-eso no existe ¡por el diablo que es Ryan Murphy ! solo existe el klaine , el klaine y nada mas

-ya lo se Chris cálmate … no es para que te pongas asi lei en un tweet que algún dia un fan te pedirá un autógrafo y tu gritaras ¡No ando con Darren !

-pues haber si así entran en razón –dijo Chris cruzando los brazos

-bueno pues a mi me parece que loa fans se decepcionaron un poquito hoy

-ay Darren … esos fans tuyos

-esos fans nuestros

-bueno tal vez pero alguien debió decirles que tu ibas a conducir el programa no a entregar todos los premios

-si pero tenían la ilusión

-yo también tenia la ilusión de hablar con Oprah hoy y no por eso hable con ella

-lo se … por eso para que no sufrieran tanto le pedi a Mia que no me acompañara hoy

-¿le pediste que no fuera ?

-si ya de por si iban a sufrir, que no sufrieran tanto … bueno por ellos y por lo que pasaría al final con Lucy

-¿lo de sostener tus piernas ?

-si no quería que se molestara ….

-todos nos molestamos con eso Darren

-¿nos ?

-es decir … digamos que Lucy se gano varios enemigos por cierto Darren ¿Qué traes puesto?

-es un disfraz de ….

-¿tigger o pikachu ?

-la verdad es que ….

-como sea te veias bien

-¡oh! Gracias Chris tu …

-vine Darren recuérdalo – de repente la pantalla oscureció un poco y después Darren sintió otra mirada

-Brian ! hola – dijo Darren observando como Chris lo sujetaba con ambas manos y lo acercaba un poco a sus mejillas y por primera vez a darren le cayo mal el felino

-espero que pronto se acostumbre a estar mas tiempo en mis brazos y asi poderlo incluir en otras entrevistas

-no creo que le guste – dijo darren

-oh pero los fans lo adoran tiene mas fans que yo

-¡porque le tienen envidia ! y si no puedes con el enemigo únetele

-¿y que paso con eso de pensar en los fans darren?

-bueno si pero no les des gusto en todo

Chris rodo los ojos y acaricio a Brian

-¿Qué decias de los enemigos Darren?

-decia que … oh Chris ¿que tal esta Bill Clinton ?

-¡darren!

-¿Qué ?-dijo darren levantando los hombros – parece de la edad de Clinton

-mira quien lo dice señor 1987

-¿tienes problema con eso ?

- deja de decirle a ….

-solo te llevo 3 años Chris mientras el esposo de Hilary

-¡no es el esposo es de Hilary es…

-¿Quién es exactamente ?

-No tengo porque decirte eso

-pero tu conoces a Mia y ….

-es distinto Darren

-¿no crees que tus fans tenemos derecho a saber?

-espacio personal darren

-Brian invade tu espacio personal Chris

-yo soy de Brian

-no solo de el

-¿disculpa ?

-lo que oiste Chris …. Pero bueno no quiero pelear contigo no cuando pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

-¡Darren ¡ -Chris hizo un gesto para que Darren se callara y le cubría un poco las orejas a Brian mientras el maullaba débilmente-aun no se lo he dicho a Brian ¡haz el favor ! he intentado que entre a su jaula por su voluntad

-perdona …. ¿y el dueño de los Oompa Loompa ya lo sabe ?

-eres todo un caso pero si , la verdad se molesto un poco

-¡que bien !dijo darren sonriendo ampliamente y Chris tuvo que colocar a Brian delante de la cámara para que darren no pudiera verlo sonreír también

-bueno Chris ya es muy tarde los dejare dormir un poco buenas noches

-querras decir buenos días

-si.. buenos días a ambos

-buenos días Darren , anda Brian dile buenos días a Dare –dijo Chris moviendo la manita de Brian mientras este maullaba

-buenos días a ambos y ¿Chris?

-dime

-merecias esa tabla de surf

-no puedo broncearme en el sol darren , mi piel es muy sensible

-ya lo se –dijo Darren mirándolo fijamente

-no la hubiera usado-contesto Chris sosteniéndole la mirada

-te la merecías Chris

-¿también el abrazo del conductor de los Teen?

-tambien ese abrazo Chris

-que Kurt y Blaine se encarguen de eso entonces

-jajajajajaja si ya lo creo que lo harán

-descansa Tigger

-Tu igual Chris –dijo Darren al tiempo que minimizaba la ventana , feliz por haber platicado con aquel chico y haber tenido una conversación mas , mientras abría su reproductor , había estado familiarizándose aun mas con los Beatles y dejo que _Something in the way she moves_ empezara y aunque esa canción debería hacerlo pensar en Mia , Darren sabia que esa canción describía perfectamente a Chris Colfer.

* * *

¿FIN?

Ambos tienen mucho por vivir y si es juntos mejor para nosotros


End file.
